Andreya Fox
Andreya is a 2015 introduced character. She is the daughter of the fox from the Greek fable The Fox and the Sick Lion. She is a Rebel as she feels like she can give more than just outsmarting an old lion. This is why she join the Hunters of Artemis. Andreya is a very wity girl who's personality is much larger than her size. Character Personality Andreya is a very adventurous girl who is always up for trying new things. She loves the trill of the hunt, even if she does have to hunt with a "pack" (this is what she sometimes calles the Hunters of Artemis) She is has a very bubbly and fun loving personality and she finds it very easy to make friends with random people, it's keeping that friendship that is the hard part. It is only certain people who can put up with her sarcastic streak. People also find her constant happiness annoying, as Andreya doesn't realise that some people aren't as fun loving as her. She is also ignorant of others sadness and doesn't understand that sometime, people need to be sad and that they don't want to be cheered up. Like her father, Andreya is observant and smart. But when deciding something important she will also listen to her gut instincts. Because of all this she is very good at telling if somebody is lying, but will only call someone out for lying if the matter involves her, as she has lost a few friends and made a few too many enemies by saying every time someone is lying. She lives up to her name, Andreya, which means brave but when hunting she prefers getting as close as possible to her prey and knowing as much as possible about them before attacking. When she does attack, she will leap from her hidding spot, exactly like a fox. She is small but to make up for her height, she is wity and sarcastic, so much so that sometimes it is hard to know if she is lying or being serious. Apperance Andreya has short, ginger hair with a few white streaks. She normally leaves her hair down but she will occasionally put it up to get it out of her eyes, which are yellow in colour but light green in the light. She has red fox ears, with black tips, that stand straight up on her head. Andreya also has a bushy fox tail which she is quite proud of. When in fox form she looks like a normal red fox but with two silver bracelets on her front legs. Fable - The Fox and the Sick Lion How the story goes Once there was a very lazy lion. One day the lion was so lazy that he couldn't be bothered to go out and hunt for his food. He let out a loud roar and said that he was dying and that he wanted to see all the animals before he died. As the lion lay in his cave, a sheep went in to pay his respects. After the sheep went a pig, and then a hen. A fox waited outside the cave and the lion came out to great him. The lion asked why the fox did not come into his cave and the fox replied that he had watched the sheep, the pig and the hen go in but he never saw them come out, with that the fox ran away. How Andreya comes into it After the fox ran away he met a female fox and they had a litter together. Andreya was the oldest kit in a litter of five and she was taught how to observe and kill at a very young age. When Andreya was thirteen, Artemis and her Hunters past by Andreya's den. She was fascinated by the Hunters and followed them. The goddess sensed her presence as Artemis was the goddess of wild animals and with her powers, turned Andreya into a girl as she was also the goddess of young girls. Andreya took her vow and joined the Hunters. Relationships Family She is on good enough terms with her father, but she secretly thinks he is a bit of a coward for not fighting the lion and instead running away but she forgives him for it as he accepts her decision of becoming a Rebel and a Hunter. Andreya had a big family but she has forgotten most of them as she is only half fox now. She still refuses to kill foxes as she worrys that they are part of her family. Friends Andreya considers everyone in the Hunters of Artemis as her friends. She also knows Áine Ór as she gets on well with Áine's unicorn, Shade. But Andreya is far from friends with Áine. Pet Being a fox herself, Andreya doesn't have a pet. But she does spend a lot of time in the stable with Shade. Outfits Andreya wears a lot of Greek inspired clothes as her fable is greek. Her clothing must also be practical as she is one of the Hunters of Artemis and they do a lot of fighting and survival missions. Her main colours are green and black and those on the red to yellow spectrum. Her motifs are foxes and hunting. Class schedule TBA Quotes Trivia * Her birthday is the 20th of April. She shares this with her four siblings. * She was a Hunter of Artemis from the start. * She does not like bright, flashing lights. Probably because of how many foxes die on the roads from being run over by cars. * She is resourceful and can adapt to new things easily, much like a fox. Gallery Dc407eda62ab827d76a37e8e4dbc4014.jpg|Andreya in her fox form Category:Characters Category:Hunters of Artemis Category:Females Category:Shapeshifters Category:Animal parent Category:Rebels Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Immortals Category:StormWolfy's pack Category:The Fox and the Sick Lion